


The Reddest Hue Of Them All

by MusicPlotter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: And some injury, But I'm sure they'll be fine, Don't copy to another site, I want to do a sequel for this, M/M, No.2 - Explosion, There's An Explosion, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, but we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPlotter/pseuds/MusicPlotter
Summary: Peter and Ned are hanging out in the lab when something explodes. Oops? Ensue some protective instincts, puppy love and a whole load of embarrassment.





	The Reddest Hue Of Them All

It wasn’t a strange occurrence for Ned to be in the lab with Peter, Tony had been happy to have Peter’s friends over and was impressed with how Ned had managed to hack into Peter’s suit. In fact, he found Peter and his friends much more mature and responsible than he would have expected two teenagers to be - or at least as mature and responsible as Tony himself was.

As such, he trusted them in his lab - therefore he trusted them with everything inside his lab, including all the dangerous, extremely reactive chemicals he owned. He knew that they knew not to touch anything that they weren’t comfortable with handling, but those moments were rare and often only because of Peter’s exhaustingly low self-confidence.

The only problem was, Peter and Ned were still two teenage boys, insistent on making the most out of every moment. Even worse was that they had recently discovered the joys of kissing each other. Although this would normally be perfectly fine, healthy even, they were now kissing, quite passionately, in the middle of a lab full of dangerous chemicals.

What could possibly go wrong?

Quite a lot.

As Peter jumped up onto the desk behind him, he pulled Ned forward and started kissing him again, barely giving him time to breathe. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss even further as waves of pleasurable heat seemed to wrack through his body. Ned went to reach around Peter but knocked over some flasks instead, he immediately dismissed it, deciding to focus on something _much_ more important.

Peter couldn’t dismiss it though, as he launched himself off the desk with his feet, forcing Ned back against the wall, now sitting down. It was an instinct, as if he were out on patrol, there was nothing he could do to stop himself as the overwhelming feeling of dread and foreboding heightened up to levels that he had barely felt before. Alarm bells continued to ring in his head as he positioned himself over Ned, protecting him with his own body as best he could from the still unknown threat.

In the seconds where Ned lay confused, head aching something fierce after Peter had forced him against the wall, there was little that could be heard apart from a faint sizzling sound and the_ drip drip drip_ of escaped chemicals. The loudest thing was their own breathing, harsh laboured breaths from their recent activity making Ned idly wonder why they weren’t still continuing with that activity and Peter _what the hell are you doing?_

It was sudden. As if time had been stopped and someone had just pressed play, as if they were trapped in a jumpscare from a horror movie, as if they had been falling for years and had just hit the ground.

Hues of reds, yellows and oranges twisted and danced around the lab as a scorching heat rose up and out. It was gone so quickly, that Ned briefly questioned if it had ever been there at all, but the remaining small fires that continued to twirl around the lab resolved any doubts he had. He soon realised what had happened, their abandoned experiment having reacted with the other chemicals and the oxygen in the air to create an explosion. An explosion which Peter damn it Peter had protected him from. The only thing that hurt was his head from where he had hit it against the wall, but as Ned looked up he saw that Peter was shaking, still above him, still protecting him from any danger.

Registering the noise of someone entering the lab, he glanced up to see Tony looking around the lab in horror, seeming to be searching for something.

“We’re here Mr Stark.” He managed to get out once he realised that Tony was looking for them.

“Ned? Peter?” Then as Tony finally saw Peter, still hovering over Ned, he immediately started moving forward, before stopping in shock as he saw Peter’s back, burnt and impaled with bits of glass and wood. He soon moved forward again, needing to help his kid, make sure his kid was okay.

“Peter?” Ned whispered, his boyfriend still hadn’t responded.

Unfocused eyes stared vaguely at Ned’s face, body tensing further above Ned as he sensed another presence in the room, his mind still screaming _DANGER DANGER DANGER_ at him.

“Mr Stark, Peter’s not saying anything.”

“I know kid, I expect he still thinks he needs to protect you, anything else will be a threat at the moment. I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to bring him out of this yourself - I’ll make sure medical’s ready. Don’t worry kid, you’re both going to be fine.” Tony moved off to the side, stamping out a small fire with his foot and instantly began to text someone rapidly.

Ned inhaled deeply. He could do this, Peter needed him now, Peter had protected him, now he needed to protect Peter.

He brings his hands up to Peter’s cheek, vaguely recognising that they’re shaking but not caring because he has to be strong for Peter now. Stroking his cheek gently, before bringing his hand up to his brown curls and running his hand through them in a soothing gesture. His hand continued this for a while, calming them both down until Peter was focused on him, looking at him with confusion and exhaustion simmering behind his eyes.

“Hey, Pete.”

Peter’s head tilted in an adorable way, panic beginning to build in his chest.

“Wha- Ned I can’t hear you, why can’t I hear you?” His words came out slightly slurred, only worrying Ned more.

Tony slipped him a piece of paper with a message written in a messy scrawl he had come to associate with the genius, which he read before showing Peter.

_‘Don’t worry Roo, your enhanced senses are just recovering from the volume of the explosion, you’ll get back your hearing soon.’_

Above him, Peter relaxed minutely before sitting back and allowing Ned to sit up properly. Ned reached out to steady him as he saw Peter shaking. Peter grabbed his wrist, mind recognising it as a threat before it could touch him, before he pulled Ned closer upon realising who it was and hugging him. He couldn’t believe that Ned was okay, couldn’t stop his hands from running up and down Ned’s body, checking for injuries.

Once he was sure that Ned was relatively uninjured, wincing in guilt when he saw that Ned’s head was injured, he stood shakily, the last bits of adrenaline still running through him. Pulling Ned up with him, he saw Tony and managed a guilty wave before moving back to hold Ned again with two hands. Tony shook his head fondly, wondering what on earth he had done to deserve this kid, who was still standing and worrying about his friend when he was the one with a torn-up back. As if Tony would be worried about the state of his lab of all things right now.

The billionaire moved forward slowly, making sure that Peter could see both his hands and passed Ned another note, which they read together.

_‘Come on kid, you need medical attention, they’re waiting for you downstairs.’_

Peter simply tilted his head towards Ned, silently saying that he would only go if Ned could come with him. Tony, not expecting anything less, just nodded, knowing nothing could separate the two at the moment.

He stayed behind the two, ready to leap forward and catch Peter if necessary, as they made their way to the elevator, hands itching to just carry Peter there as he watched blood drip slowly down Peter’s back. It made him want to be sick, his kid was injured, but he knew that at the moment Peter would only feel more guilty if he knew how worried Tony was, so he kept his hands to himself and settled for standing behind him protectively.

It was the next day when Tony asked the question that had been playing on his mind since he had found the two teenagers on the floor. He had already checked the footage from F.R.I.D.A.Y., and had been considerably shocked before deciding it made sense for Ned and Peter, he only asked because he was curious about Peter’s reaction.

“So, kid, how exactly did you manage to blow up my lab?”

The bright blush he got in response was completely worth having to replace all his lab equipment, but he managed to hold in his laughter and prepare to tease Peter about it until he eventually realised that Tony knew about his relationship with Ned.

God, this was going to be hilarious.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write a sequel to this so bad! Unfortunately, I want to focus on Whumptober at the moment and manage to get all my work done at the same time, so maybe in a month?
> 
> I hope you liked it! Bit different than what I normally would write but I think its okay :)


End file.
